


Your Love Burns Too Bright

by rmowens



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Comfort, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, Nasir is frightened by how much Agron loves him."</p>
<p>Short one-shot from Nasir's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Burns Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Another "lamenting" story. I was watching Nagron fanvideos on YouTube (with disappointment as there haven't been any new ones added in months. *I would make my own if I knew how) and I took notice of how Agron looks at Nasir with such intensity and I wondered how that made Nasir feel. 
> 
> Not Beta'd but I proof-read multiple times. Hopefully I didn't miss any mistakes.

Sometimes, Nasir is frightened by how much Agron loves him. 

The other slaves in his villa held favor for him, but none ever looked at him with such intensity as to melt the sun itself. Like Agron’s deep green eyes did when they passionately bore down on him.

He could feel that yearning gaze on him during many hours of the day, studying him. And in the early morning hours, before the light illuminated them, he would awake, only to find himself reflected in his gladiator’s admiring eyes. 

These unapologetic stares gave him much pleasure and flattery, yet also apprehension. Why look upon his form for so long? What motive did Agron hold towards him? No one had shown so much interest in him before. He was only special to his Dominus, and his Dominus certainly never behaved as Agron now behaves. 

But it was not only the persistence in Agron’s gazes that caused Nasir unease, but the looks upon his face during the gazes. While he watched Nasir train, the gladiator’s features were serious, his concentration on every move Nasir’s body made. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. Agron looked angry during his boy’s training but would always approach him after, with a smile and changed eyes, now bright and full of shine as he bent down to lay a kiss on his sweaty lips. Though the German would not break words regarding matter, Nasir suspected Agron was displeased at seeing his heart struck by training weapons. He had been told of how his protective man was reluctant to let Duro fight and train in fear of harm to his younger brother, but eventually relented when veil was parted and he realized if Agron wanted Duro to survive the arena, he must learn to brawl without his big brother impeding him. 

All Nasir knew, was that no one had ever worried about him as fiercely as his heart worried about him. 

It was sometimes in that concern that Agron watched his Syrian sleep. Nasir’s body would tense when awaking and recognizing the familiar eyes upon his face, the same look cast during his heart’s training. Such moments happened the night before a looming battle. Agron’s worry troubled him. How would his gladiator cope if he were to fall during battle? Nasir was sure it would break Agron. Duro’s death had pushed him to the edge. Nasir’s death would push him over that edge.

But then there were the nights he awoke to Agron’s passionate and loving eyes roaming over his body. During these moments, his green eyes were the deepest Nasir had ever seen and that depth was filled with endless love and lust. Nasir’s own brown eyes opening seemed to be permission for Agron’s hands to find their way to his heart’s body. Agron’s eyes locked onto Nasir’s and they didn’t waver as he enjoyed the feel of his boy’s supple brown skin, the sharpness of his hipbone, the heat radiating off his cock, the softness of his hair. During these moments, Nasir couldn’t describe what he felt other than terrified. He felt stripped bare to his vulnerable soul under his gladiator’s gaze. Agron’s face was filled with so many emotions, all of them blasting full force at Nasir, and he didn’t know what to say or do to make Agron feel as loved as he felt.

Agron pours his passion for Nasir into their coupling, bestows upon his boy everything he has; giving Nasir pleasure and taking him to heights he has never before known. Sometimes the physical and emotional intensity of Agron’s fucking brings unwanted tear to his eye. After Agron has had him, he holds Nasir’s body so close no heat can escape and both of their bodies become like hot embers. He lavishes his boy with sweet, soft kisses upon hair, forehead, cheek, nose, lips, chin and neck and attempts to pull Nasir even closer though it is not possible. Nasir imagines Agron will find a way to merge their bodies forever.

When Agron spies Castus plying him with silver tongue and with hand upon arm, Nasir is afraid for Castus. Agron is a passionate man who feels his emotions deeply. Love, lust, joy, sorrow, anxiety, disgust, remorse, and hatred. Nasir has seen Agron exhibit all of these sentiments with such profundity they amazed him for he had never seen a man so blatantly and unapologetically display his feelings. But as he saw the jealousy flash on his gladiator’s face, he felt a strong need to calm his quick tempered man before Agron exploded.

“He means no harm” Nasir tried in his most relaxed and calm tone. He looked between the two giant men nervously, and Agron’s face seemed to soften a small fraction at his lover’s balming words, but jealousy merged with anger as Castus spoke grievous insult and Agron could no longer contain the rage within him and he attacked the pirate. Nasir watched, helplessly, as Agron lost sense and proceeded to punch the man to death. His fear grew with each fist to face contact. Fear for Castus’ life. Agron had killed for him many times in battle, but never had he displayed such willingness to kill for simple thing as hand on arm and flattery from another. He was thankful when Spartacus intervened. 

Nasir followed Agron into their quaters, arriving in time to see a broken jug on the floor and its liquid contents on the wall. He spoke with authority in his voice, proclaiming Agron wrong in this situation, but it was illusion as inside he was upset at the display. But any illusion of protest dissolved when Agron’s bright green eyes looked into his from across the room, chest heaving, and with a conviction that shook Nasir, declared that he would battle anything, including the Gods, that attempted to wrest Nasir from his arms. Again, his gladiator’s intensity made his stomach tighten and his skin tingle. Agron loves him too much and he can feel every grain of it. He felt overwhelmed, for realized his own love for Agron was just as fierce, but perhaps in a different way. A way more reflective of his relaxed personality. 

In this moment, with a reassuring hand on Agron’s cheek, their bodies close, coursing with adrenaline and desire, Nasir looked into familiar green eyes and knew he would never leave Agron. Could he convey his passion in a way Agron could understand, or could the gladiator only understand his own way? He would let Agron claim him; give him comforting vow that no man could steal him away, just as Agron vowed to never let him go. And Nasir realized, as they pledged themselves to each other, this was as close to a wedding as they may ever get. 

Nasir lay spent in Agron’s arms after their coupling. Agron’s seed cooled as it pooled around his thighs, his gladiator’s cock still wet from oil and bodily fluid as it pressed into Nasir’s lower back. Agron kissed the back of his boy’s head and pulled him further into his body, refusing to let the Syrian separate from him. Nasir knew any attempt to get up and clean himself was futile as Agron had him in a vice grip, so he rested there, relishing being held. As a slave, he was never cuddled or held and the first time Agron had ever done so had alarmed him. What was he supposed to do in such a situation? 

Many moments passed and as he was lost in thought of all the love and care Agron lavished upon him, his memory was disrupted.

“Nasir?” he heard a soft voice whisper against his hair. 

He matched the whisper. “Yes Agron?” 

“Do I frighten you?” 

Nasir noted the question was whispered with a bit of hesitancy, as if his gladiator were afraid of the answer.

“Sometimes” he answered honestly. He was met with silence, and a loosened grip.

He pulled Agron’s arms tightly around him once again and nuzzled his backside into Agron’s front. He was glad he could not see Agron’s face.

“I do not fear you. I fear your love of me. It is too bright, too intense Agron. I fear it will burn you alive and there will be nothing left but ash if we were to be separated in this life.” 

Agron’s breath grew shaky. “Perhaps you are right. But I care not.” He kissed Nasir’s hair. “You are worth all risk.”

“As are you my heart” Nasir promised. “I hope the depth of your love never ceases to frighten me.”

With that, Agron threw his long leg over Nasir’s waist. He could hear the smile in his gladiator’s heart as Agron spoke “I would taste your lips.” Nasir turned his head and Agron leaned over to make the connection and as they reluctantly pulled away, he was met with that gaze. That bright green, soulful, excited gaze of his heart. His breath caught in his chest and this time, he didn’t question it.


End file.
